


In the Darkness There is Only One Light and It Is You

by Carver_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blind!Castiel, Castiel's Eyes, Childhood Trauma, Dean "daddy issues" winchester, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Homophobia, KIND of canon, M/M, Romance, Will add more tags as I go, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carver_Edlund/pseuds/Carver_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family is on another hunt up in No-man's-land Oregon. A few Cases of mysterious car accidents have hit the news and it has them investigating. When John forces Dean to befriend the blind son of the victim, Dean does all but fall in love. (Story is better than description, I suck at summaries omg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on this! Enjoy!   
> Remember: Comments and Kudos are the fuel to my writing flame <3   
> Now, Continue on :)

It began a beautiful day, the birds were chirping and the leaves were rustling on the ground. Autumn used to be Castiel's favorite season. He loved the way the air smelled; dry but crisp. The sky, Castiel thought, was the most beautiful. A wonderful grey enveloped the once blue sky and seemed to shelter the world from something he could not comprehend. He remembered seeing, actually seeing, the beautiful crimson and sunset colored leaves fall from bare, white trees as his mother drove past them on his way to school. 

Castiel took a minute to gaze at the horizon, which painted a beautiful orange portrait across the grey canvas.   
He admired the sun's punctuality. It got up early to grace the wildlife with its gentle rays. It did so everyday without ever taking a day off. He had that, at least, in common with the blazing giant.

He stared at the stained white tree-trunks, gawking at the contrast against the sky. 

In the next instant, his mother screeched a horrifying scream; one that was so shrill, it rung throughout Castiel's ears. He looked forward suddenly and dreadful anticipation ran crawled up his throat. There was a girl in the road.   
His mother swiveled to avoid the girl, panic made adrenaline rush through his veins and before the shrill vibrations could rip through his throat, the bright world suddenly fell silent and dark.

He opened his eyes to darkness, his breath dazed and shaky. He looked around blindly and called out for his mother. 

Once.

Twice.

A Screaming third.

Hands pulled his shaking body. Shock echoed through the air and heat made his skin sweat. He heard voices around him, frantic. No one answered his desperate question. 

One more time, he called out for his mother, voice strained, tears threatening to fall.   
*************************

Castiel shot open his sightless eyes and looked up into the darkness that was called the ceiling. He gasped for air and when he realized it was just another nightmare, his body eased up, but didn't lose tension. The image of the woman seared itself into his brain and stuck with him most days. 

Castiel sighed and turned on his side to reach his cane which was beside his bed. He hit the button on his alarm clock that demanded it to spew the ungodly hour which was when Castiel had to get ready for school.

"...6:40am..."

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of his queen bed(Gabriel had insisted they get him a bigger bed so that he wouldn't fall off in the night). He took a minute to bask in the silence that caressed his ears. The house, which was usually hectic and loud, was quiet in the mornings. His brothers Michael and Lucifer were always too tired to fight in the morning and his sister, Anael, would stay in her room until it was time to leave.

Castiel let out a deep breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and took the cold metal stick in his hands. Cautiously shuffling across the floor had become an irritating routine. After he opened the door, the sweet aroma of blueberry pancakes stimulated his nostrils. His other brother,Gabriel, must be in the kitchen making breakfast like he always is.

Independence was something Castiel valued and to suddenly be thrown into such a vulnerable position made him extremely frustrated. He absolutely hated asking for help from anyone so, carefully and slowly, he felt his way down the stairs and into the kitchen without calling for his brother.   
Apparently Gabriel was facing away from him as he entered, because when he cleared his throat, he could hear the jump in Gabriel's voice. 

"Jesus! Cassie! You can't just do that! How did you even sneak up on me anyway?"

Castiel just turned his head in the direction of his brother and made his best "it wasn't like I did it on purpose" face. He moved his cane around until he hit something hard and let his hands identify the object as a chair. 

Castiel sat down and was enjoying the silence until Gabriel's voice broke it.

"Do you want coffee?", Castiel could hear him already rummaging about.

He hesitated for a moment, not really willing to wrestle with trying to drink a cup of coffee.

He ended up giving in, taking the cup from his brother.

"Breakfast?", He could hear the hope in Gabriel's voice.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," He said truthfully, "I'm almost late for school anyway. Can you help me pick my outfit for the day?"

Disappointment spread throughout the room as Gabriel sighed, "Yeah, yeah sure. Just let me put this up first."


	2. Screaming at The Silence

When the school bell officially rang throughout Castiel's high school, everyone scrambled to get into their seats. He only knew they were frantic because of how many ran into his seeing stick and the loud shuffling all around him.

He waited in the hallway of his next class. The nervousness that shook his hands and tapped his feet was soon interrupted by a voice. It was sweet, like honey and  
Castiel smiled at the familiar noise; Anna.

"Castiel, brother, come here. Mr. Tennant is waiting to introduce you."

"Coming."

His smile immediately fell as soon when he walked through the door. The voices were too much; all overlapping and echoing off the walls. Castiel's hands moved to cover his ears as he entered. He hated this already; it was way different then sitting at home, listening to his record player.

He reached out for Anna and when he found the hem of her shirt, he hid behind her.

He whispered into her ear, "Please..make it stop..."

A familiar soft hand rested on his and the muffled noise came to a halt as someone shouted in a thick scottish accent, "Oi! Everyone to their own seats and quiet down!"

The hand gently coaxed his own down and forced him out of his bubble.

"This is our new student, Castiel. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Castiel gulped, letting his hand fall from the hem of Anna's shirt. He just wanted to go home and hide under his covers where he knew he'd be safe. Everything around him was so dark and lonely and his body was always on red alert. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and the more he went out of the house, the more his body tensed when he heard loud noises. The more he froze in place, too afraid to move.

"Umm....my name is Castiel, obviously..." Castiel spoke into the darkness, hoping someone was listening. He felt extremely awkward so, his words flew to something not so familiar; humor.

"And as you may be able to tell.." He waved his hand in front of what he assumed to be his face. "I'm blinder than a bat." He chuckled awkwardly.  
The silence afterwards extended on in uncertainty; he could tell no one knew if they could laugh or not.

"I..uh..yeah..I don't know what else to say...", His hand slithered up again to meet Anna's shirt.

There was a moment of hesitation before their English teacher cleared his throat, "Okay, er...Anna, if you could show him to his seat, then we can get started with today's lesson."

As Castiel followed the sound of Anna's footsteps, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, like a huge weight. He didn't know what to think, really. It had been silent since the teacher first spoke, and honestly, Castiel hated to be the center of attention.

"Is everyone staring at me?", Castiel whispered into his sister's ear.

"Don't worry about it, Castiel.", She slid the seat out from under his new desk and ushered Castiel into it.

Suddenly, he could just feel the glare that Anna gave to the rest of the class and the eyes were no longer on him. However, the tension in the air was so thick, he was sure he could cut it with a butter knife, if he had one.  
**************************  
At lunch, Castiel chose to follow Gabriel back to the table he was sitting at, because although he hated the noise, he couldn't stand to be alone. He didn't want to be confronted by his thoughts and he certainly didn't want to hate himself more than he already did. It was just a matter of time, Castiel knew it, before the whole of it all consumed him and forced a rope around his neck.

It was hard to bear, the loss of his mother. Her once sweet voice, Castiel had almost forgotten. But he would never forget the way she tucked him in at night or let him sleep with her if he was scared. Or the lullaby she would sing him before bed; "Believe it or not" by Joey Scarbury. He would never forget her beauty; the way she shone  
in any light that had the honor of illuminating her.

He couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. Maybe if he had gotten in the car sooner instead of dragging it out. Maybe if he warned mom ahead of time. Maybe if he wasn't so focused on the fucking sunrise, then maybe his mom would still be alive.

He hated everyday. Waking up was so tedious, it almost didn't seem like a necessary part of the day. Usually his brothers forced him into consciousness and even then, they had to physically drag him out of bed.

But what he hated most of all; was the endless darkness. He hated waking up in the morning, sure, but not as much as he hated opening his eyes. Everyday posed the same question in Castiel's mind; What will happen when I open my eyes? Will he open them to the warm, white ceiling he took for granted? Or will he be forever cursed by pitch black? He knew it would always be the latter and he knew, no matter how hard or how badly he wanted it, he couldn't have either his mother or his sight back. He knew that he would be damned for the rest of his life and he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

As if God, himself, were answering his prayers, he bumped into something; no someONE on the way to the garbage can.  
Firm, strong hands grasped Castiel's shoulders as to provide stability and he could feel himself relying on them, even though he had only just came into contact with them.

Just then a gruff, drawl broke through the silence, "Woah, are you okay, buddy?"

"Y-yeah....I'm sorry." Castiel regained his composure and looked in the direction of the voice.

"No, don't worry about it.."

A silence stretched on before the boy asked, "Hey.....um..Do I have something on my face or...?" He could sense some form of embarrassment from the stranger and he answered before the question fully registered in his mind.

"No, I'm blind.", He put bluntly.

Castiel could hear the shock in the Boy's ears as he replied, "Oh.."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Gabriel's voice saved him.  
"Cassie! Did you get lost again?!"

Castiel rolled his eyes before turning in the direction of his voice.  
"I'll be there in a minute, Gabriel! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

He could hear the stranger in front of him stifle a giggle.

"What?" Castiel glared at him(well he assumed it was him).

"Oh, it's nothing. Maybe I'll see- I mean catch you later." And before Castiel could respond, the sound of footsteps walking away from him resonated of the walls.

When He made his way back to the table(with guidance of course), Gabriel bombarded him with questions.  
"Who was that? Do you know him? What'd you talk about? Do you like him? Did you get his number?"

Castiel shook his head and held his hand up until Gabriel shut up, "I just happened to run into him when I was throwing my food away. I don't know him."

"But he was checking you out, you know.." He could hear the suggestion in Gabriel's voice.

Castiel swatted him arm playfully, wishing he could see for himself what he was talking about. 

Who was this boy? Was he really checking him out? No, he couldn't have been.....

Then the bell that signified the end of lunch rang throughout the school and Castiel got up, extending the metal stick in front of him and navigating through the crowd to his next class. 

What did the boy mean when he said he'd "catch him later"? Did he actually mean it? Castiel couldn't help but feel intrigued to gather more information about this strange boy. Maybe they could be friends...Castiel didn't have many friends so that would be wonderful, but how did he go about making friends? It's not like he was outgoing and talkative like his brothers. He decided he would just shrug it off for now and focus on schoolwork to keep his mind off of the boy.


	3. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> studying???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating(like ever)....I will try to update more often I swear! I have a basis for where I want this story to go but all I need to do is write it!!! Agh! Writing is hard :/

After lunch, Castiel stuck close to the hallway walls, behind Gabriel who was leading him to his next class; history. People avoided him and his cane as one would avoid a tragedy; with fear and ignorance. He could feel the stares once again coming from all around him and enveloping him in a bubble of self-awareness. It had already been a week since school started and people still hadn't gotten over the staring. 

When he finally made it to his next class, he thanked Gabriel and found a seat toward the back where he could hopefully be invisible. He sat down and pulled out his braille keyboard, to take notes. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Long time no see." A familiar voice said sweetly. It was the guy from lunch.

Castiel cracked a smile, "Did you just make a blind joke?"

"What? No....OH! Damn I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

Castiel held up his hand and chuckled at the boy's forgetfulness, "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

The boys laughed nervously then changed the subject, "Well, uh..I'm Dean."

"Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"Yes, my mom had an obsession with angels so she named each of her kids after some of them." Castiel's head bowed sadly.

"Had?" The boy asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Had." Castiel took his sunglasses out of his backpack and put them on to conceal the shame in his eyes.

"Oh..I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Castiel cleared his throat and went back to organizing his stuff for class. Great, he just made it awkward between him and Dean.

The teacher then walked in and slammed her papers on the desk, "It's time to get started."

***

When the bell rang to signal the end of the class, Castiel stood up, gathered his stuff into his backpack and waited for the rest of the class to leave before making his way to the door. However, he was not aware Dean was still in the classroom until he tapped his shoulder, "Hey, maybe I could help you with homework sometime, if you need it."

Castiel jumped a bit then nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, sure. I would like that. Thank you."

"No prob. I'll give my number to that short guy you had with you. He's your brother, right?"

"Yeah, that's Gabriel." Castiel turned his face away, thinking about how much Gabriel would tease him.

"Okay, then I'll give it to that guy so we can talk more, okay?" Dean patted Castiel's shoulder heavily.

"Yeah okay...I'll talk to you later, then."

"Bye, Cas."

Castiel waved in the direction of his voice, assuming he was walking away.

'Cas'....? huh...

********

It was a week later that Castiel finally gathered the nerve to ask Gabriel for Dean's number. He had asked for it after getting stumped on his math homework at home and totally not because he liked the sound of Dean's voice. In that week, Castiel had learned that Dean had a younger brother, named Sam, and a Dad, who was hardly ever around. He also learned that this was the 5th school they had been to in the last year, since his father's work required a lot of moving around. To be honest, Castiel hadn't really liked the idea of Dean moving away; he just found so much comfort in him.

It was another two days until Castiel called him with no real intention.

It rang twice before the phone line clicked and a prepubescent voice answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah..uh..Hi. I'm Castiel. Is Dean there?" He fiddled with his pants a bit, nervously.

"Oh yeah, let me get him. Give me a sec." Then the voice called for Dean and he heard thumps that sounded like someone coming down the stairs.

"It's a guy named...Castiel?" The voice, a little muffled, asked Dean. It was another second before Dean's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Um..well...I just had a question about our homework..." Castiel lied, "I can't seem to get number 3...'Explain in your own words 3 causes and effects of the Civil War.' Does it mean causes of the whole war or specific events within the war?"

"Oh, well I interpreted it as the whole war...I guess it wasn't very specific, huh?" Dean sounded genuine. "If you want, we could go over it tomorrow in the library. It's not due until next Tuesday."

Castiel nodded and bit his lip nervously, "Y-yeah..sounds good. I'll meet you in the library after school then?"

"Yeah sure. It's a date." Castiel could practically hear the smirk in Dean's voice.

"O-okay.." He managed to get out before the line went dead.

What did he mean by 'date'? He's not gay I dont think..I mean, he doesn't act like it at least. Or maybe he was just using it as an expression. Yeah, that's it. Dean didn't mean it like that. Of course he didn't.

Still, Castiel smiled to himself a bit. He finally had something to look forward to.

*****

The next day came and Castiel managed to get through the day without incident until the end-of-the-day bell rang throughout the school. Castiel sighed. Now all he had to do was navigate to his locker and then the library then he was homefree.

When he finally got to the library, he was just about to go through the door when he heard Dean's voice. He was about to call out to him when he heard another familiar voice; Anna. She sounded....unusual..her tone was a bit higher in pitch than usual..like she was flirting with Dean.

Oh god. No no no no no no. Castiel thought. I can't do this. Nope. I'm going home. He'll understand.

However, before he had the opportunity to leave, someone bumped by him and pushed him out in the open. Right in line of view for Dean to call out his name. The guy apologized with a mumble and left Castiel looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Cas! Hey buddy! It's Dean." He heard the sweet southern drawl before he felt the firm hand on his shoulder. In a fit of jealousy and frustration, he snapped a bit.

"It's Castiel. And I know who you are. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't recognize your voice." Castiel realized exactly how stupid it was to be mad in that moment, but he couldn't help the swelling anger in his lungs.

"Oh. Sorry Cas-...tiel." An awkward silence rested in the air until Castiel slumped his shoulders.

"No...I'm sorry..I'm just not in a good mood. And I don't really mind you calling me 'Cas'."

And in that moment, Castiel didn't need to see to experience the change in atmosphere. Suddenly, Dean was bright again and with a laugh in his voice, he said, "Oh! I get it! You're just grumpy. That's cute, Cas."

Castiel blushed and cleared his throat, deciding to dismiss that obvious flirtation, "Anael. Weren't you supposed to ride home with Gabriel?" It was very seldom that Castiel used their full names, so hopefully the emphasis would make her leave the library so that he could be alone with Dean. Castiel didn't really understand why he was so angry with her, it wasn't like he even liked Dean like that and she hadn't done anything overtly wrong, but still, he was. 

"Gabe didn't come so I have to walk you home. Sorry Castiel." Anna wasn't dumb; she heard the silent plea behind Castiel's words; so her apologizing to him then was apologizing for whatever had made him mad in the first place.

Before Castiel responded, Dean interjected, "I could drive both of you home, you know. Where do you live?"

Anna was the first to answer, "Just like 2 miles east of here. Are you sure? I mean, we could just walk. It's not that far."

"Nonsense. You guys need a ride, I have a ride. Besides, I already have to head that way to pick up my brother. It's really not a bother."

"Oh...well, if it's really no trouble..."

"Not at all." Dean's voice was filled with an inviting smile.

"Alright then. Thank you, Dean." Anna smiled and Castiel took the moment to retreat into his own mind.

Castiel was loathe to admit he would love to ride with Dean, because he really didn't want Anna there as well. But, alas, he wasn't one for anger or jealousy, so he took a deep breath and let it all go.

"Yes, thank you Dean." Castiel inserted into the conversation.

"No problem. Now, I need to help this one with our homework. Are you okay with staying in the library for a bit while we study some?" Dean ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Oh. Yeah I have some homework to work on as well so I'll just be around the library. Just come get me when you're done, okay Castiel?"

"Yeah, okay Anna." Castiel turned and walked with his guide-stick to the table by the window, hoping Dean was following. It turned out Dean was following.

"Alright so let's get started." Dean clapped and took out his laptop, while Castiel reached into his bag and pulled out his braille keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short! next chapter will be longer(hopefully). Comments and Kudos are encouraged <3


End file.
